History of Lyoncian Royalty
While Lyoncia was originally a land of many Kings, that history would be near impossible to write. Following the unification of the province by Lanis the Unifier, the centralized royalty became much more chart-able and influential, actually having control over the nation for the first time. Imperial Age (1E 1347-1445) When Lanis I and his Hundred Heldfast first took Lyoncia's shapeless conflict and molded it into a nation, the result was the first Lyoncian Empire, with Lanis as its head. The Imperial Age was a struggle for dominance for the new ruling class, as they fought to maintain control over the nation's numerous Kings and Lords. Rulers of this age include: * Lanis I, First Emperor of Lyoncia (E1E 1347-1385) Lanis led the Hundred Heldfast and unified Lyoncia to begin with, forming his Empire. His reign was largely concerned with foreign affairs, establishing his power, and maintaining control over the Lyoncian Kings. * Mathis Lasshalt, Holy Steward of the Empire (E1E 1385-1403) Following Lanis' death, his steward Mathis Lasshalt came into power. As chief prophet of the Flowered Faith, Lasshalt used his new power to gain influence for the church, and established Ansela as a sovereign region. Significant proselytizing and diplomatic efforts in the Kingdom of Rodel established a firm foothold for the Flowered Faith there. * Richart I, First King and Last Emperor of Lyoncia (E1E 1406-1445) As Lanis' late born son, some questioned Richart's legitimacy. Nonetheless, when he came into power, Richart recognized the issues plaguing the Empire with so many Kings fussing for power against the monarchy's wishes. In response, Richart began the full transformation of the Empire into a Kingdom, with Lords under the monarchy instead of Kings. This work took much of his life and his health, and Richart died at 69. First Royal Age (1E 1445-1540) With a newly formed Kingdom replacing the Empire, and the monarchies of Lyoncia brought to bear as noble lords, war once again broke out. The nation faced the most tumultuous years since its creation, with near constant warfare and the leadership of the various holds in complete disarray. Foreign capabilities during this period were incredibly lacking, due to the lack of consensus and government representation. Lyoncia was an un-centralized feudal state. Aside from the domestic warring, there were also several foreign wars. The north-eastern lords took arms against the Holy Sovereign Region of Ansela in 1501, and the north-west lords attempted to invade and claim the Hyerocte region on two different occasions, the first in 1470 and the second in 1522. The Kingdom of Rodel attempted to claim northern Lyoncian land for itself and succeeded with varying results, during a period lasting from 1460 to 1510, when peace was reached with the Treaty of Lochia. Provost, thanks to it's isolated position, threw off Lyoncian authority and re-established its Monarchy, in 1489. Peace between Provost and Lyoncia came about 4 years later with the Treaty of Guloit (1493). This period is sometimes known as the Red Royal Age, and the Death of Kings. Rulers of this age include: The Bronze Royal Age (1E 1540- Following the return of Lyoncian strength, and the solidification of the One Kingdom, the nation faced years of unsteady peace. This age is only referred to as the Bronze Royal Age in modern times by historians; at the time, the Royalty branded it as the Golden Age of Peace. Lyoncia returned to the world stage and opened up foreign affairs really for the first time since Richart I, thought this didn't always go well. Land was fought over with The Gold Royal Age The White Royal Age Category:Lore Category:History